


Across the Divide

by Antiloquist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiloquist/pseuds/Antiloquist
Summary: The Warrior of Light finds her long awaited soulmate in one Emet-Selch. She’s not particularly pleased by this.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65
Collections: Final Fantasy XIV - Emet-Selch x WoL Recommendations, May-U Fic Exchange 2020





	Across the Divide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TenkeyLess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenkeyLess/gifts).



> This was written for my lovely friend TenkeyLess for the book club May-U challenge! It was interesting to get into Emet’s head and write him. Obvious disclaimer here that I don’t condone any of his actions. I merely find him fascinating as a character.

_ “You certainly took your time. I had half resolved to complete the task myself.” _

Those were the words you’d pored over for years, ever since they first appeared on your arm. What could they possibly mean about the person who was meant to be your soulmate? The biggest conclusion you’d made had been something along the lines of: whoever they were, they were extremely rude.

Boy, did that turn out to be an understatement.

Imagine your surprise when the words you’d long memorized came tumbling out of the mouth of none other than an  _ Ascian _ . Really, you were so taken aback at this revelation that maybe one or two scant sentences of the conversation following registered with you. You’d have to ask one of the Scions later about what was discussed.

As if in a trance, you trudged off to your room at the Pendants after doing the required song and dance of planning for your allies. One or two inquired after your mental state, but you brushed them off by saying you were merely exhausted after a long and arduous battle with the Lightwarden Titania.

It was Ardbert, actually, who called you on your bluff.

“Alright, something’s wrong,” he said as you slumped against the door to your room.

“No shit, something’s wrong,” you replied, ears flicking and tail swishing in frustration. You could feel your fangs digging into your lower lip where you were biting it, but you didn’t care. Instead, you slid slowly down to the ground and held your head in your hands.

Ardbert came over and crouched down next to you. “I could hear you out? Not much I can do but listen in this state but… well, talking always helped me.”

This was a problem better shown than explained, and you did so by undoing your right gauntlet, tossing it across the room, and rolling up your sleeve to see the words emblazoned on your skin.

Your spectral friend stared blankly at your arm for a moment. And then-

“Well, fuck.”

You huffed out an exasperated laugh. “Fuck indeed. Imagine my godsdamned chances!”

“And you’re certain?”

“Trust me, I’ve been listening for that phrase ever since I first got my mark.”

Ardbert sat down across from you. “What are you going to do?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

You shook your head. “This changes nothing, Ardbert. Alleged soulmate or not, this man is an Ascian and my enemy.”

Ardbert thought for a moment. “Have you spoken to him one-on-one yet?”

“No, didn’t say a word. You saw.”

“Well, I’m not there  _ all  _ the time. I do try to leave you alone when you’re in the bath, for one thing.”

You snorted. “If an Ascian ported in while I was in the bath, I’d kill them with my bare hands.”

Ardbert laughed heartily. “Fair, fair.” He was silent for a moment. “Are you going to tell him?”

“And have him hold it over my head? I think not.” You clenched your fists. “The Twelve really have a nasty sense of humor. This ‘Emet-Selch’… I’ve known him all of two bells and I already want to strangle him! What an insufferable prick.”

And yet… you definitely weren’t about to admit this, not even to Ardbert, but you swore you could almost  _ feel _ your soul reaching out towards Emet’s.

Great, this was just great. You drew your knees up to your chest and wrapped your arms around them. You puffed a lock of hair out of your face and looked over at Ardbert. “How did you deal with it? Finding your soulmate, I mean?”

“Ah, well, er…” He suddenly looked uncomfortable, and you regretted asking him. Instead of continuing, he willed away his own right gauntlet and rolled up his sleeve, reading blank, smooth flesh.

It was rare, but it happened; sometimes, people just didn’t have soulmates.

“Oh,” you said dumbly. “Shit, I’m sorry. And I’m sorry I asked.”

Ardbert shrugged. “It’s… what it is. Never really bothered me.” 

“Shit, I don’t know what’s worse: not having a soulmate or having your soulmate being a fucking _Ascian_.”

“I’d honestly give the award to you, friend,” Ardbert said with a hollow chuckle.

You laughed back, genuinely feeling a little better. “Gee, thanks.”

“Anytime.”

~

The first opportunity to speak to Emet alone came under the canopy of the Rak’tika Greatwoods. After his grand rescue of Y’shtola, he was content to hang back while everyone else returned to Fanow. You lingered with him.

You’d finally had the opportunity to say something to him when he’d inserted himself amongst your party at the entrance to the forest, but he hadn’t reacted in the slightest. Either he was better at hiding his surprise than you were, or you’d been mistaken.

To your horror, you weren’t sure which you’d prefer. Over the following days, you’d pondered the idea over and over in your head. Would it truly be so bad to have Emet-Selch as a soulmate? Your rational mind screamed that  _ yes _ , it would be. For one thing, what would the Scions say?

And yet… you definitely felt that tugging in your chest you’d read about in literature, that magnetic pull towards the Ascian that pointed more towards him being your soulmate after all.

But how in the world were you going to bring this up with him? This was the last thing in the world you wanted to speak about, but you had to know. You stood behind him, watching his retreating form as he slowly sauntered after the others, not seeming in any rush to rejoin civilization.

As if sensing your eyes on him, he stopped short, turning his bright yellow gaze back upon you.

“Paint a picture, hero. It’ll last longer,” he quipped, smirking. “Or are you merely enjoying the view?”

Your stomach flipped at his idle flirtation, and you quashed the feeling. “Ugh… there’s no good way to ask this…” you muttered, more to yourself than to him.

He turned fully to face you now, pausing his egress from the flower paths. “You have questions?” He raised a finely groomed brow. “Perhaps I have answers.”

“Just… about Ascians in general,” you said, hoping he bought it.

“Well, I’m listening…” He crossed his arms, tapping one long index finger against his opposite arm. When you didn’t immediately reply, he sighed dramatically. “Honestly, out with it. I haven’t all day, you know.”

You rolled your eyes. “Am I cutting into your nap schedule?” you retorted.

To your surprise, he laughed. “Ah, she speaks! And more than a single sentence!”

“I am capable of such, yes,” you replied, scowling.

“Well, you certainly are a woman of few words most days. But I see I’ve piqued your curiosity. Do tell me: what is it that’s on your mind, my dear?”

His term of endearment shouldn’t make you blush as much as it did, but it did, damn him. He seemed to notice, his seemingly permanent smirk widening by a fraction of an ilm.

“Well, might as well spit it out,” you said. “Ascians. Do they have soulmates?”

That didn’t seem to be what he expected you to ask, as his eyes widened in response. It took him perhaps a second longer than usual to come up with a sarcastic response. “Well, that’s certainly an interesting question. Whatever has you inquiring after such?”

You subconsciously scratched at your arm where your mark was. “Morbid curiosity. You and yours seem eager to eschew humanity, yet you insist you have feelings just as we do.” That sounded detached enough, right?

“Well, why wouldn’t we? We are people just as you  _ believe _ you are. I was not yet around when they approved the concept, but it was very much established in my society, yes.”

You swallowed thickly. “And what about you?”

“ _ Well _ , don’t you think that’s a rather  _ personal _ question, hero?”

You shrugged, trying to seem emotionally detached from your inquiry. “Perhaps I’m trying to humanize you. All’s fair in the name of cooperation, yeah?”

He considered your words. “... Perhaps.” He stepped forward, rolling up his sleeve to slow smooth, unmarred skin much like Ardbert’s.

Your stomach dropped, and you weren’t sure why. You should be relieved to be mistaken! And yet… you found yourself wanting to reach out to Emet, physically, mentally, spiritually, however you could.

Emet tilted his head at you. “You seem disappointed. Hoping for some juicy details, perhaps?” Another smirk, one that you wanted to wipe off his stupid smug face, maybe by bringing it to yours and-

Whoa, no. You stopped that caravan of thought before it even left the station.

“Hoping to see you more as a person,” you replied, trying to keep your voice even.

“Hmm.” His eyes flicked to your face, seemingly reading your expression for any sign of feeling. “Well, if you  _ must _ know, I shed my original form millennia ago, along with any markings it had. The shape I wear now is a  _ commandeered _ vessel, lest you forget. Although, ‘tis one I can shape to my will… I could put a mark there and have it say whatever I wanted. Would you prefer I do that?”

You shook your head. “Do whatever you wish, Ascian. I was merely curious.”

He chuckled darkly. “If you say so.”

With a whoosh of darkness, he was gone, leaving you with only your thoughts.

~

The subject didn’t come up again until you were in Kholusia. You’d seen Emet sulking up against a wall away from the crowd while everyone else worked to get the great talos up and running to reach Mt. Gulg.

Over the weeks, you’d become accustomed to him. Hells, you could even dare to say you now found the Ascian’s presence familiar, _ comforting. _

Maybe this soulmate thing was true after all.

You’d, of course, read many a tale of soulmates being found on the other side of a battle. Sometimes, love prevailed and other times, politics did. A mark didn’t necessarily ensure a happy ending, and you couldn’t see this ending positively at all.

But the more you got to know Emet-Selch, the more your heart hurt for him. He’d finally put a face to the faceless, provided an identity behind the featureless masks that had served as your foe thus far. This was a man who had seen the rise and fall of nations, who had loved and lost many a time over.

He was also undeniably an omnicidal maniac. Just your luck.

“You could help, you know,” you said.

He shrugged. “I could indeed. But I don’t want to. Moving rocks is such  _ strenuous  _ work, you see.”

“You could assist Y’shtola and Urianger. I’m sure you’ve aether aplenty to spare for our efforts.”

“Hmm… they seem to have it under control.” He spared a passing glance towards the village in which your two allies were currently rallying all the spellcasters they could find.

You scowled. “You’re insufferable.”

“You love it.”

“Excuse me?”

He smirked at you. “You heard me, hero. You  _ like  _ when I tease you.”

“What a bold and inaccurate assumption.” You were sure you didn’t even sound halfway convincing, but you had to put up at least a token resistance.

“I see the way you look at me. It’s hardly subtle, you know.”

You crossed your arms, tail swishing in irritation. “You have a presence that demands attention. I can’t very well leave you unattended. And with that garish getup of yours, you aren’t hard to spot.”

“Tell yourself what you wish. Honestly, I’m flattered. Your interest is hard won, I’ve seen.”

“You’d do well to hold your tongue,” you said, baring your fangs angrily at him. You took a step forward to try and threaten him further but stumbled when another wave of nausea hit you. Ever since you absorbed the Lightwarden of Amh Araeng, you’d been having these bouts of light sickness more and more often.

You felt your balance leave you and you steeped yourself for the inevitable impact with the hard ground, but it never came. Instead, a pair of arms caught you before you could fully fall. When the nausea cleared, you looked up and met Emet-Selch’s smug gaze.

“Honestly, what am I to do with you? Here you are, clearly in no state to even be walking around let alone _ fighting _ , and yet-“

He stopped suddenly, and you were confused as to what the problem was until you saw his gaze drop to your arm. Since you were taking a more logistical role today, you’d forgone heavy armor, electing instead to wear a reinforced tunic. As you stumbled, the sleeve on your right arm had been pushed up enough for Emet to read your mark.

“Your soul…” he muttered to himself than to you, seemingly not even noticing you there any longer. “I’d thought the coloration merely a coincidence, but  _ this _ ,  _ you- _ “

He disappeared without another word, leaving you to hit the dirt after all.

~

You saw neither hide nor hair of the man for the rest of your quest to vanquish Vauthry. By the time you were doubled over and sick with the Light of five Wardens, you sardonically thought he’d decided to abandon you after finding out the awful truth.

But of course you couldn’t be that lucky.

He reappeared in the most unusual way, electing to full-body tackle the Exarch as he was attempting to take the Light from you to disappear to Twelve knows where.

Y’shtola made a move to attack Emet, only to be gently stopped by Urianger.

Of course, you watched this all through a veil of Light over your eyes.

He quickly stood up and dusted himself off, taking the stares and glares of your colleagues in stride. “Someone had to stop this idiot you call your Exarch, or he was going to kill us all!”

Seeing that Emet was distracted and making no moves to stop anyone, Ryne took the opportunity to run to your side and attempt to bind the Light before it got out of control. Though your vision cleared somewhat, you could still feel the Light roiling within your veins, and you coughed up glowing flecks of it as you thanked her. You didn’t know how long it was going to last, but it was helping.

“Explain yourself!” Alisaie demanded.

Emet huffed. “I was  _ getting _ there before you  _ interrupted _ me. You and I both know what he proposes is impossible. He means to go to the void between worlds and die with the Light inside him.”

Y’shtola’s unseeing eyes widened. “You are lying.”

“No, he speaks naught but the truth,” Urianger replied, expression unreadable. “‘Tis correct the Exarch plotted this course of action from the very start.”

“And you  _ knew _ ?!” Thancred exclaimed. “Damn you, Urianger! I thought we were past this!”

The Exarch -  _ G’raha _ , you corrected yourself - coughed weakly. “That would be my doing,” he said, struggling to pull himself to a sitting position. “If you must blame anyone for the deception, blame me.”

Alphinaud cleared his throat. “Alright, but that doesn’t explain what just happened.  _ You,”  _ he said, pointing to Emet. “Why would you try and stop him? Wouldn’t the Exarch being out of your way not help you and your Rejoining?”

“In theory, yes.” Emet crossed his arms with a scowl. “However, your precious Exarch failed to account for what would happen if such an obscene amount of Light were to be introduced to the void between worlds. It carries a very real possibility of threatening the existence of  _ all _ worlds, not just this one. While the Rejoining of the First may be my goal, ‘twould be rendered ineffective should the Source be destroyed along with. I’m certain even ones as  _ simple _ as yourselves can follow along.”

While this was happening, Ryne was attempting to continue stabilization efforts. Such efforts required the removal of some of the heavy outer layers of your armor, one such layer being your gauntlets, which left your mark visible to her.

She gasped.

“H-he’s not telling the whole truth!” she exclaimed. “He’s trying to save his soulmate!”

Everyone was dead silent, the only sound being that of the ambient light that followed wherever one went on the First.

“I beg your pardon!?” Emet finally replied, striding over to where you and Ryne were. “I don’t recall divulging such details to you,  _ child _ .” He sneered at Ryne, but Ryne stood resolute.

“You don’t have to.” Though she was dwarfed by Emet, Ryne did not seem afraid of him. “I can see her mark. And the way you look at her, the way you’ve been looking at her this whole time.”

Emet’s scowl intensified. “And what would  _ you _ know of soulmates, fractured Oracle?”

“I may not know of my own yet, or if I even have one, but I know the bond between soulmates transcends time and dimensions.”

“That it may, but  _ where _ is your proof?”

For the first time since defeating Vauthry and absorbing his Light, you looked up fully from the ground. “I’ve known it since the start, you megalomaniacal bastard,” you coughed out. “I’ve been hoping against hope it wasn’t true. But it is. You and I  _ know  _ this.”

Emet closed the distance between you, dropping the charade once and for all. “And I’ll be  _ damned _ if I let you slip through my grasp once more, Persephone.”

“That’s not-“ you started. But it  _ was.  _ The name rang familiar to you, brushing up against a memory buried deep inside you, forgotten under the waters of time. So in the past, you were-

“You remember now.” It wasn’t a question.

You shook your head, bringing the arm bearing your mark up to wipe the Light-stained bile from your lips. The Scions could see your mark now, judging by the gasps and subsequent mutters. 

“No. But I know it. I know you’re right… Hades.” The name came to you without thinking, as if someone else had taken control of your tongue and spoke it instead. But it sounded  _ right. _

Emet -  _ Hades _ seemed almost to tremble with some indiscernible emotion. He thrust a hand down to you before turning to your party. “The rest of you lot can find me in the Tempest if you so wish to follow. I know I can’t stop you.” He looked back at you. “What the child has done won’t last, we must come up with another solution.”

“W-what?”

_ “Take my hand.” _

And so you did.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m unsure if I should leave this as is or write a resolution. I kinda like the open ending.
> 
> (Ardbert doesn’t have a mark because he never met Emet during his life)
> 
> Thank you as always to the lovely [book club](https://discord.gg/hPbnJzu) for always encouraging me to keep up my writing. Come join the fun if you want!


End file.
